


Snow Cone Stand

by BloodLoss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLoss/pseuds/BloodLoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive runs a small snow cone stand only ten feet away from the tiger exhibit where Sebastian Michaelis just happens to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe eventual smut but I'm not sure. Probably not because awkward, but if you have suggestions, I'm welcome because I have no idea where this is going

"Gentlemen and ladies! I am Sebastian Michaelis and this lovely specimen is Crimson! Much like me, she has a very rare genetic disorder and her eyes are a very lovely shade of red! Today is Crimson's second birthday so everyone cheer!" the smooth, velvety British voice floated through the otherwise silent air. 

The slate haired snow cone vendor glares towards the ebony haired male, shaking his head as he hands another brightly colored snow cone to a little girl. He forces a smile on his face, waving politely as her mom leads her towards the tiger tamer's area. The vendor rubs the space in between his eyes as he sighs quietly. 

Ever since Ciel had started working at the small local zoo, he'd always been annoyed by the obnoxious tiger tamer only ten feet away. Sebastian Michaelis, the smooth talking, lady-killing Brit who always seemed to draw people's attention to this particular part of the zoo.

Ciel wishes he could quit, but he needs the extra pocket cash so he can stop dipping into his family's money. He's just waiting for the day when his father steps down and give the family business to Ciel. The Funtom Law Firm was the biggest firm in all of the U.S. and Ciel couldn't wait until he could run it. He'd already graduated law school, obviously earning Valedictorian. Now, at the age of twenty-one, he's working at a zoo in California. 

Ciel runs a hand through his hair, almost pulling the eyepatch off his head in the process. A few months back, he'd gotten in a car accident with some drunk driver, resulting in the milky blue color that now replaced the bright cobalt of its opposite. Ciel was self-conscious about his eye, as common as it was for someone to be blind. He kept the eyepatch on at all times, even though the management at the zoo almost told him to remove it. 

Ciel quickly makes himself a snow cone, dropping some pocket cash into the register. As Sebastian yammers on about some tricks he'd just taught Crimson, Ciel stares at the grey clouds overhead. He takes a bite of the blue snow cone, savoring the artificial flavor of blue raspberry go down his throat.

A few minutes later, just as Ciel's finishing his snow cone, Sebastian ends his performance with Crimson by saying Ciel's most hated phrase, "And be sure to visit the snow cone stand! That have the best blue raspberry!!" 

Sebastian knows that Ciel hates when he's overworked, but after every single show, Sebastian tells everyone to go to his stand. Ciel always scrambles to fulfill everyone's orders as quickly as he can while Sebastian just smiles at his flustered appearance. 

As the crowd rushes toward him, Ciel's already made four blue raspberry snow cones. They sell out almost as quickly as he can say "Hello. What would you like?" After about forty minutes of constant snow cone making, Ciel sits on his stool, exhausted. He rests his head against the cool, but sticky, metal of his stand, sighing loudly. 

The clearing of a throat bright him out of his reverie. His head snaps up, "Hello. How may I help you?" A bright, bubbly giggle erupts from the light pink lips in front of Ciel, "Hi! I would like a bubblegum snow cone!!" Ciel nods without looking up, making the snow cone almost robot-like. 

He hands her the snow cones so she pays him quietly. She giggles again, "You're Ciel, right?" Ciel finally looks up at the blonde pigtailed girl in front of him. She looks like a little girl's Barbie doll, clad in a layered pink dress probably not acceptable in a zoo. 

Ciel narrows his eyes slightly, "Yes ma'am. That'd be me. May I ask how you know me?" The girl smiles brightly, taking a bite of her pink snow cone that matched her outfit, "Well everyone knows you! You're practically over-qualified for this job!"

Ciel shrugs, closing the register and taking the box out to return to the main office, "Yeah well I needed some extra cash before I take over my father's business." The girl purses her lips, breathing quickly out of them, "Well I'm Lizzie! I work at the butterfly exhibit! It's nice to have you working with us! We're like a big family here!" 

Ciel nods a few times, untying his apron from around his waist, tossing it over his shoulders, "Thanks Lizzie. I'll see you around I guess." Lizzie waves as Ciel makes his way toward the front gates, to the main office. As he pushes open the door, the sounds of voices float through the air. One was distinctly British, the other a mix between British and country. 

Ciel knew automatically that the Brit was Sebastian, but he couldn't make out who the other was or what they were saying. Ciel turns in the money box and goes to the employee locker room door where the voices originated. 

"So how's your girlfriend?" a sly, British voice asked. A sharp, abrupt laugh cut through the silence, then the other voice answered, "We broke up three weeks ago. Keep up, Sebastian." A low chuckle was barely heard by Ciel, who was straining to hear through the door. "Sorry Bard. I guess I've just distracted lately..." a deep sigh resonates through the room. 

Ciel sighed, opening the door slowly, ducking in silently. He immediately goes to his locker, shrugging his shirt off quickly. Ciel learned after the first day that he should always wear an undershirt in case someone walks in. He hated how his body is so feminine and with this job, he realized how self conscious of it he was. 

Ciel quickly changes into his favorite black shirt, noticing how unbearably quiet it got when he walked in. He changes from his khakis in favor of some skinny jeans, slipping on his boots before racing out of the room silently. He never thought selling snow cones would cause so much discomfort.


	2. Part Two

Within a month of working at the zoo, Ciel was thoroughly annoyed beyond human comprehension. Every single day, every other hour, Sebastian always recommends the snow cone stand only ten feet away, causing Ciel to be beyond overworked. 

Ciel thought about quitting, but then quickly realized something. He never quits at anything. No matter how tough the challenge was, Ciel never once gave up. Even when his mother died from a mysterious house fire, Ciel still refused to give up. He's worked so hard to get where he is now, and he won't give that all up because an annoying Brit. 

It's right after one in the afternoon and Ciel is already exhausted. He's just served the twelve o'clock rush that Sebastian had set up, and his head feels like a lead ball on a spaghetti noodle. Ciel sighs quietly, grabbing a small handful of ice, rubbing against his forehead to relieve some of the pain. 

A low chuckle interrupts his thoughts about quitting, "Don't you have to pay for that ice?" Ciel groans inwardly at the British accent coming from in front of him. Although he's surprised, Ciel doesn't let his emotions get the best of him. This is really the first time Sebastian spoken to him directly, and Ciel was aggressively unhappy about it. 

Ciel looks up into dark ruby eyes, groaning quietly, "Look. Don't you have women to seduce?" Sebastian looks taken aback by the courageous display, but smiles anyway, "Probably, but I'd like a snow cone." Ciel sits up, the ice in his hand already melted down to a mini puddle in his hand. 

He wipes his hand on his khakis, getting a snow cone ready, "What flavor, sir?" He made sure his voice was dripping with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Sebastian examines the flavors intently, ignoring Ciel completely, before tapping one with his fingernail, "I'll take a cherry snow cone please." Ciel nods, fixing the snow cone as quickly as possible so Sebastian would just leave. 

Sebastian takes a small bite, staring directly at Ciel as he does so. He puts the snow cone back on the stand, handing him money, "Thanks, Ciel. Sorry I've never formally introduced myself. I'm Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel can't help but roll his eyes as he wipes his stand down, having nothing better to do. 

Sebastian picks his snow cone up again, "You should be more appreciative. I mean, I get you the most patrons every day." Ciel glares up at the man, throwing his rag into the stand, "Look. I don't need your help. In fact, I would love it if you didn't get me so much work. I have the work hour to hour because of you. I don't think you comprehend just how much you overwork me!"

Sebastian just stares at the slate haired, flustered man in front of him, slowly taking another bite of his red treat, "Well I'm sorry for thinking about your pay." Ciel rolls his eyes, sitting on the stool again, propping his feet up on the stool's legs, "Look, I have enough money without this job, so but out and let me live my own life."

Sebastian smirks slightly, his red stained lips curling at both ends, "Well then Ciel. I'll see what I can do, and by the way, your name is very... Cute." Ciel's eye flares angrily, suddenly standing up, his stool falling backwards, "You listen to me you no-good, lady-killing, obnoxious Brit. I am a twenty-one. I'm not some fifteen year old school girl. So never. Ever. Call me cute again. Got it, ya Brit?" 

Sebastian's eyes narrow dangerously as he leans in close to Ciel, "Listen here you pompous, self-centered, Yankie. I run this zoo and I won't let some commoner ruin it for me." Ciel's eyes widen in shock as Sebastian pulls away, walking away quickly before Ciel can react. 

After a few minutes of silent anger, Sebastian's next show starts. Ciel's watching intently as Sebastian strolls on stage, snow cone still in hand. He smiles to the crowd, showing off red-stained lips to the crowd, "Hello everyone! I'm Sebastian Michaelis, tiger tamer here! I just love the snow cones here! My new friend, Ciel, runs the snow cone place right over there! Go visit him after we're all done here!" Ciel glares at him intently as Sebastian just smiles at him innocently. 

~~~

Hours later, Ciel's practically pounding his head into his stand as he closes up for the night. He sluggishly trudges back to the main office, turning in the money box before going to the locker room door. He presses his ear to the cool metal, hearing a smooth British accent again. 

"Listen Bard. I've got a new little pet," his voice was almost sing-songy as he talked to his friend. Ciel could almost hear Bard roll his eyes as he replied, "Oh really? And who would it be this time?" Sebastian chuckles lowly, "Oh I think you know who it is. Little porcelain doll boy with an ego the size of Australia."

Ciel glares at the door, deciding to go in now. He opens the door silently, sliding in almost unnoticed by the two. Almost. Sebastian turns to him, flashing his signature smirk before turning back to the blonde he was talking to. 

Ciel glares at the floor, changing into a dark blue shirt that had the words "F@$% The System" on it. He shimmies into some tight jeans before sitting down to lace up his boots. He sighs, hearing the two older males conversing almost silently behind him. He stands, shrugging his jacket on, and then shoving his hands into his pockets. 

He walks into the crisp, North California night, looking up into the ever-grey clouded sky. He sighs quietly, thinking back to when he lived in Arizona. He loved how hot it was and he still wasn't used to the cold California had to offer. He missed their old house, but it had been lost, along with his mother.


	3. Part Three

Ciel trudged through the bare California streets, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. He would always chastise himself, saying he should bring gloves, but the heat at the zoo said otherwise. 

Ciel sighs at the thought of that zoo. That stupid tiger tamer as starting to grate on his nerves and he couldn't help but think about quitting once again. He can barely stand the thought of working with Sebastian for more than a month. 

Ciel shakes his head, walking up the porch steps of his house, or how common people would call it, an mansion. It's usually just Ciel there, along with some maids and butlers, considering his dad is almost never home. His dad had a firm to uphold, and Ciel understood. He knew he'd have to be that one day. 

Ciel calls over his number one maid, Mey-Rin over, "Mey please fix me something unbearably sweet to eat." Mey nods her head quickly, "Yes Master!" She scurries off, almost falling on her face in the process. Ciel smiles at her antics, hoping nothing will happen to her. 

The truth is, Ciel wasn't some horrible dragon person. He actually cares about the people around him, which can be sometimes aggravating. Ciel sits behind his work desk, turning on his laptop. 

He goes to his email as Mey comes in, "Your sweets sir. I hope cake is okay. I've also prepared some tea." Ciel nods and smiles sweetly, "Thank you, Mey. Take the rest of the day off." Mey smiles, curtsying before running out. Ciel shakes his head in admiration before checking his emails. 

There's an email from his old friend, Alois Trancy, with the caption "Urgent." Ciel sighs, taking a bite of the overly sweet cake, savoring the chocolate go down his throat. Ciel reads through the email quickly. It reads: 

Dear Ciel,  
Sorry it's been a few years, but my father has died, leaving me his estate in California. I believe it's only a few miles from yours, and I would like to see you again. Sorry for everything that has happened in our past, but I hope we can resolve that and become friends again. I heard you've gotten yourself a job at a zoo. If love to hear about it. I may even try to get a job there as well. Anyway, hope to hear from you again.  
Love, Alois 

Ciel narrows his eyes, reading over it a few more times. He thinks the possibilities over in his head before typing out his response:

Dear Alois,  
I would love to see you again. I hope we can resolve everything that has happened in our past. I'm sorry about your father as well, but I hope you can soon come back from it. I wouldn't really recommend a job at my zoo, for there is a certain worker there who grates on my every nerve, but if you insist then I cannot stop you. You can come to my manor at 8:00 in the evening this Friday. See you then.  
Love, Ciel

Ciel closes his laptop, leaning back in his office chair. He takes anther bite of his cake, smiling at the sweetness. He always loved sweets and confectionary sweets. His mother always made him sweets from scratch whenever he asked. He only now realizes how selfish and spoiled he was as a kid. 

I guess you could say Ciel is still spoiled, but really he was just gifted. It's not like he goes around bragging about his money. In reality, he liked when people didn't know he was rich. Which is why he wore worn out shirts and pants he found in Goodwill. 

Ciel spins around a few times in his chair before a knock resonates through the room. Ciel faces forward and puts a serious look on his face, "Enter." Ciel's youngest servant walks in sheepishly, "S-Sorry for bothering you, Master. Your father has returned for the day and would like to speak to you in his study."

Ciel paces outside his father's door, wondering what he should say. After w minute, he finally works up the courage to knock, "Father?" Ciel holds his breath, hearing the deep voice of his father, "Enter." Ciel sighs shallowly, opening the door and walking in. He closes the door after him, looking at the man behind the desk, "Hello father. How's business?"

Ciel's father, Vincent, looks up at his son, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Rumors have been going around the business world that my son, heir the the largest law firm in the world, is working at the local zoo. Care to put the rumors to rest?" Ciel swallowed his fear, puffing out his chest slightly, "I do work at the zoo and I like it."

Vincent glares at his son, tapping his fingers quietly, "Very brave, son. However, in order to prove to me that you are doing the right thing, I will have to see you in action. A few colleagues of mine and I will visit your precious zoo tomorrow. Goodnight."

Ciel stares at his father as he backs out of the room slowly, "Goodnight, dad..." Ciel closes the door behind him, staring at the mahogany for a few seconds. Ciel's father and some important men from the firm are going to see Ciel working a snow cone stand. 

Ciel walks back to his room slowly, debating whether he should take a shower now or in the morning. Ciel decides a shower now would probably be better, that way his hair has time to dry before he has to go to work. He goes to his bathroom, locking the door. 

He strips quickly, jumping into the shower, turning the water on full blast. Ciel lets the water run over him, thinking about the annoying Brit that haunts his nightmares. As much as Ciel hates to admit it, he almost felt attracted to the headache of a man. Ciel closes his eyes, thinking about him. Good thing Ciel already knew he was gay.


	4. Part Four

Ciel knew long ago that he was gay. He had a girlfriend that his parents had arranged for him to marry, but he refused to go through with it. One day, his girlfriend and him were at lunch when Ciel had said that he liked a boy in his class. He can't even remember the name of that boy now. 

His girlfriend had called him disgusting and a freak, but she had stayed with him for another year, hoping to change his mind. When Ciel was fifteen, they had broken up. Ciel told his parents that he was gay and that he wouldn't marry her when he was sixteen. 

His mother didn't care, as long as he was happy. His father ignored the fact and worked like nothing had happened. The thought had bothered him at the time, but now that he looks back, he wouldn't have preferred it any other way. Ciel's still happy that his father doesn't care. The Funtom Law Company is built on equality, so the race, sexuality, etc. of a person doesn't matter in his eyes. 

Ciel planned on keeping that way of thinking when he took over the company. He almost couldn't wait until his father retired and gave him the company. Vincent Phantomhive is now fifty-three, and was still going strong. Eventually he will have to give the company to Ciel. Vincent was tiring easily and not getting as much done. Ciel knew he would retire soon, and he could not wait. 

Ciel was almost giddy at the thought of taking over his father's business. He couldn't wait to handle business and talk to clients like his father did. More importantly, he couldn't wait to make his mother proud. His mother always wanted Ciel to make the best of his life as he could, and Ciel thought nothing was better than this. 

~~~

Ciel wakes up the next day, and immediately thinks to what his father said last night. Some associates of his are going to be at the zoo today. Now was Ciel's chance to show his father that this was all just because he had spare time. Ciel dresses in a pair of name brand jeans and a nice polo shirt, then slips into some Nike's.

Ciel calls his chauffeur, telling him Ciel will need him today. He walks downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast and going outside to wait for his car. Usually, Ciel drives himself to the zoo, but today he feels it necessary to use the 24/7 chauffeur his family always kept on hand. 

The car pulls up as Ciel finishes his thats and he slips into the door. Ciel stares out of the window as the car drive the fifteen minute drive to the beach. As they pull up in front of the gates, Ciel thinks maybe taking the limousine wasn't the best idea in the world. 

The chauffeur opens the door and Ciel steps out, smiling to him. Ciel tells him to be back around eight at night to pick him up. The chauffeur smiles and drives off as Ciel walks into the zoo. He looks around, noticing everyone staring at him. He's never really told anyone that he was rich. He didn't think it was necessary. 

A Ciel walks to the locker room to get changed, he notices there's only one other worker here this early. Sebastian's sitting on a bench, tying some tennis shoes on his feet. As Ciel walks to his locker, Sebastian looks up at him, "So who exactly are you? Not just anyone has a chauffeur and a limousine." 

Ciel chuckles, shrugging off his shirt, replacing with the mandatory zoo shirt they provided him, "I'm just a commoner, remember? Nobody special." Sebastian stand and walks to Ciel as Ciel's about to take off his pants, "Seriously. Who are you?" Ciel unzips his jeans, "Why not ask someone else? It seems everyone knows who I am."

Sebastian growls slightly and walks away, leaving Ciel alone to change. He changes into his khakis and ties his apron around his waist. He goes to the main office, getting his money box and going to set up his stand.

As Ciel finishes setting everything ready, he looks over to see Sebastian playing with Crimson. He smiles slightly at the display of affection, watching the bony haired man play with the tiger. Sebastian looks over at the snow cone stand, seeing the seemingly young man watching him. 

Sebastian smiles slightly, waving at the man. Ciel looks away quickly, hating the thought of being caught by the male. Ciel wipes down his stand as he hears footsteps approach. Ciel looks up slowly, "Hello. How may I help-" A chuckle cuts him off, "I caught you staring..." Ciel blushes slightly, looking up into the ruby eyes of Sebastian. 

"I like the way you were playing with the tigers," Ciel mumbles. Sebastian smiles slightly, raising an eyebrow, "Well okay then. If you'd like, you can come bet at any time and watch one of my shows." Ciel shakes his head, motioning to the stand in front of him, "Can't. Gotta hold down the fort."

Sebastian sighs, setting his elbows on the stand, leaning in close to Ciel, "Well it'd be a pleasure having you there." Ciel glares at the Brit, "You called me a pompous commoner yesterday. I can't forgive that. So I will politely decline." Sebastian's eyes widen. He's never been denied before...

Ciel wipes down his stand more, not making eye contact with the man, "Look. I'm only twenty-one. You're probably like forty. Because I'm gay, you know. Don't want you getting and strange ideas. You might get the wrong idea and start thinking I actually like you."

Sebastian lifts an eyebrow, taking a step back. He chuckles, stuffing his hands in his pants, "Such fierce words, little one, and I'll have you know. I'm only thirty and I happen to be gay as well." With a wink, Sebastian walks off, leaving Ciel too shocked to speak.


	5. Part Five

The entire rest of the day, Ciel couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian's words. The fact that not only was Sebastian gay, but also near Ciel's age interested Ciel. Just around noon, Ciel's father came. 

Vincent was wearing his usual suit, as were his colleagues. Ciel smiles brightly, "Hello father. How are you? What can I get you?" Vincent smiles slightly, "Hello son. I would like... A... Uh..." Ciel chuckles quietly at his father's dilemma. 

He points to the banana flavor, "I like the banana if I do say so myself." Vincent smiles slightly, "Thank you. I'll take one banana snow cone." Ciel smiles, fixing the snow cone for his father.

He gets the other associates snow cones and watches them walk off. Ciel looks over to the tiger exhibit and sees Sebastian petting Crimson, smiling to himself. Ciel blushes at the site, thinking back to what the black haired male said earlier. 

Ciel blushed at the thought of the red-eyed chick magnet being gay. The thought was astounding to Ciel. No way someone that good with ladies could be gay, but Sebastian said himself that he was gay..... Could Ciel actually believe that?

Ciel's day was uneventful to say the least. His dad texted him at three saying "You seem happy. Love you" and Ciel couldn't help but smiling. He couldn't wait to have his dad's position. Ciel wanted nothing more in the world than to be the head of the Funtom Law Firm. 

Ciel always denied working for other companies, or even working under his father at FLF. Ciel only wanted to be the boss and refused to be anything under that. Which is why he decided to sell snow cones. It was the farthest thing from being a lawyer as, Ciel could think, possible. 

Ciel actually didn't mind having this job either. It was fun seeing all of the happy faces of kids getting a sweet treat. Ciel even liked some of the people here, although he could live without a particular ruby-eyed, smooth-talking Brit.

Sebastian has been on Ciel's mind all day. Ciel couldn't stop thinking about the man's earlier confession. As five o'clock hit the zoo, Ciel felt a dark cloud come over him. He could sense danger coming and it thoroughly freaked Ciel out. 

At five-thirty, the darkness hit. A bright, bubbly giggle erupted from the chilly, silent air, making shivers go through Ciel's body. "Ciel~! Have you missed me~?" Alois' high voice sang loudly. Ciel's eyes widened, seeing the blond making his way to Ciel. 

Ciel smiles, waving at Alois, "Hello Alois. How are you?" Alois smiles brightly, skipping to Ciel and scooping him up in his thin arms. Ciel hugs Alois loosely, chuckling while shaking his head in awe, "Alois. I thought I told you to come to my house at eight..."

Alois pulls away, flashing Ciel his signature smile, "Well my flight was early and with just a few swipes of a keyboard, I found where you worked! So I decided to pay you a visit!" Ciel smiles, ruffling Alois' hair slightly, "Look. Just chill around here for a few hours. I'll be done with work at seven-thirty."

Alois nods, looking around once before pointing to the tigers, "Ooh! What about the tigers!?" Ciel shakes his head, thinking again about the plague on his life, "It's cool I guess. The guy that works there is..... Special." Alois giggles, poking Ciel's arm a few times, "Do you mean hot as Hell~? Because I can see him from here and he's giving me bedroom eyes~!" 

Ciel looks around Alois and sure enough Sebastian was looking toward the stand with a look of pure, unadulterated seduction. Ciel shakes his head, wiping down his stand, "You go for it, dude. Not my type. He's gay and thirty." Alois giggles, clapping his hands before hugging Ciel, "I'm so glad we got to get back together!"

Ciel rolls his eyes and pushes Alois away by the head, focusing again on his stand, "Yeah yeah. Meet me by the main office at eight." Alois waves his hand dismissively as he skips off toward the tiger exhibit. 

Ciel tries not to think about what's happening behind the closed doors of the tiger exhibit as he works for the rest of the day. Ciel wonders if Sebastian decided to go after Alois. Ciel knows Alois would have no trouble complying with Sebastian's needs better than anyone. 

Ciel doesn't know why, but he's worried about Alois. Ciel doesn't know what Sebastian is capable of, and he doesn't want to. Right as Ciel's closing up his stand, a tap on the metal startles him. He stands up straight, "I'm sorry, but I'm closing up..." 

A chuckles makes it to Ciel's pierced ears, making shivers run through his spine, "I'm sorry, but could I have one last snow cone please?" Ciel looks up into the crimson eyes of Sebastian, frowning slightly, "Um. I don't think so... Where is Alois?" 

Sebastian frowns, backing away from the stand, "I'm not sure who you mean." Ciel's eyes widen as he closes the stand, grabbing the money box, "Were you not giving him "bedroom eyes" earlier?" Sebastian's eyebrows come together as he walks with Ciel toward the main office, "I don't believe I was giving anyone bedroom eyes except you..."

Ciel looks up at the older male next him, his eyebrow coming up, "I'm sorry? Why on earth would anyone be giving a freak like me bedroom eyes?" Sebastian stops, grabbing Ciel's arm, making him stop in his tracks, "Excuse me? You're one of the most beautiful people I have ever met in my life. Anyone would be lucky to capture you."

Ciel yanks his arm out of Sebastian's arm, "Look. I'm just some "pompous commoner", so get out of my life." Sebastian's jaw locks, his eyes narrowing, "Ciel Phantomhive, heir to the Funtom Law Firm."

Ciel rolls his eyes, "Congrats you can figure out information that everyone knows already. Look, I don't need distractions. Goodbye, Sebastian Michaelis."


	6. Part Six

It's been about a month since Ciel said that Sebastian was just a distraction. He almost regrets it, but Ciel knew it had to be done. Keeping Sebastian out of his life is just one less person he has to leave when he quits this job. Vincent was only getting slower and slower with his work and Ciel could barely contain his excitement. 

Only one more month before Vincent would step down and give Ciel his job. One more month until Ciel is free of all distractions and he moves on with his life. One more month until he leaves Sebastian forever..... 

Ciel steps out of his limo, waving his chauffeur off as he steps into the main office. Ciel's been so much more careless lately than he's ever been. He even forgot to wear an undershirt today. Ciel thinks it doesn't really matter, because here of late, it's only been him that gets here this early. 

As Ciel's taking off his shirt, a chill washes over him. He looks around, only to find himself alone. He shrugs, slipping his shirt on. As he's about to take off pants, a chuckle sounds, "Nice little show you're putting on for me." 

Ciel growls, looking around, trying to find the source of the voice with no prevail. "Look, I don't have time to play games. Just ignore and get on with your life," Ciel growls dangerously. Another chuckle reverberates through the small locker room, making a chill run up Ciel's spine, "I already tried that. It doesn't work."

Ciel's eyebrows come together at the strange proclamation, "What are you talking about?" Sebastian suddenly appears beside Ciel, utterly scaring the crap out of him, "I tried to ignore you. I tried to move on. It doesn't work. You're the only thing on my mind, and I won't stop until you're mine."

Ciel backs away slowly, putting his hands up in a sign of surrender, "Look dude. You're not my type. In fact, the direct opposite of my type. So please stop being creepy and leave me alone." Sebastian grabs Ciel's hand, pulling him close. Ciel struggles to get away, but he already knows it's no use. Sebastian's stronger than him. 

Sebastian holds Ciel flush against his chest, burying his face in the slate locks, "I see the way you look at me. You see the way I look at you. So what's the problem?" Ciel gasps, thinking about that statement. 

Sebastian's right. Why is Ciel so against the thought of being with Sebastian? Ciel's caught in a deadlock, still struggling weakly in Sebastian's grasp. Ciel thinks about all that could happen and the thought both excited him and terrifies him. 

"No. I can't. I'll leave and you'll be left here, and I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen to you. That's why I vacant get close to you," Ciel breathes out quietly. Sebastian pulls away from Ciel, chuckling as he runs a hand through his hair. He shakes his head, "I guess you're right... I wouldn't want to get hurt by some inconsiderate twerp like you."

Before Ciel can process what he's doing, a loud crack sounds through the room and a stinging in his hand signifies he just slapped the perfect face of Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian's eyes widen, his cheek turning an angry pink as he stares at Ciel. Sebastian stares at Ciel for a few minutes, trying to process what just happened. Just as Sebastian's opening his mouth to talk, Ciel dashes out of the room, khakis forgotten. 

Ciel runs all the way to the butterfly on the other side of the zoo without even once turning back. He opens the door, slamming it closed after him, gasping for a breath. Ciel forgot the fact that he was completely asthmatic and could barely run without collapsing from shortness of breath. Ciel leans against the wall trying to catch a deep breath, but he could barely keep any air in his lungs. 

A few minutes later, the door opens, and Ciel immediately throws himself on them, silently begging for help. A frightened yelp informs Ciel that he's taken refuge on Lizzie's chest. Lizzie hoists him up, gasping loudly, "Ciel!? Are you okay?? Is this an asthma attack?" Ciel struggles for breath as he weakly nods his head, his mind feeling fuzzy from lack of oxygen. 

As darkness shadows over Ciel's brain, the last thing he could remember was Lizzie shouting for help. Ciel begs to the mystical force in the sky that Sebastian was nowhere near him. He couldn't bear the thought of Sebastian seeing him in his weakest state. 

~~~

Ciel's eyes open slowly, immediately being blinded by the bright lights above him. He squints, trying to sit up. A pair of hands on his chest forces him back into a laying position. Ciel groans, turning onto his side away from the hands. 

A low chuckle causes Ciel to almost bolt upright, but he knows the same hands belonging to that voice will only push him back down. "So childish. First you run off then have yourself an asthma attack. Surely you knew you couldn't run all that way without an inhaler." 

Ciel groans again, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket, "Call my chauffeur. I need to go home." Sebastian plucks the phone from the smaller male's hands, "No way princess. I'll drive you home." Ciel groans, rolling over to face Sebastian, "And why the hell would you do that? My chauffeur is perfectly capable of driving me home."

Sebastian chuckles, placing a hand on Ciel's warm forehead, "Well first off, I don't trust anyone with you. Second, I'm curious about where you live." Ciel growls dangerously, sitting up quickly dodging Sebastian's hands trying to make him lay back down, "Listen, stalker. Just leave me the hell alone!" 

Sebastian leans forward, his nose almost touching Ciel's, "You've caught my interest. Not everyone can do that. Now it's your fault what happens."


	7. Party Seven

Ciel stares into the seemingly endless ruby eyes in front of him, wondering when everything started going downhill. None of this would've happened if Sebastian would've kept to his own business. 

Ciel reaches back, throwing a fist at Sebastian's face with as much force as he could muster. A loud crack startles both men as Ciel catches Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian jerks back, putting a hand to his angrily red cheek. 

"Stop saying weird, embarrassing crap like that! If this is anyone's fault, it's yours! This is all your fault that I'm feeling like this and being so violent! Sorry by the way for that!" Ciel couldn't stop the onslaught of words pouring from him. Sebastian just stared at the shaken man in front of him as if he was a child. 

Sebastian grabs Ciel's still balled fist and holds it gently in his hand as he leans in close, "How exactly do you feel?" Ciel tries to pull away, with no prevail. He glares into the red eyes, lip trembling from anger, "I don't know, Sebastian. I haven't gotten any time to think about how I feel with you constantly showing up and confusing me more."

Sebastian lets go of the smaller hand and looks at the slate haired man in front of him, "I'm sorry. Maybe I should just leave you alone...." Ciel huffs angrily, spinning around, "That's what I asked for in the first place." Sebastian sighs, walking to the door, "Fine. I'll stay out of your hair...." 

Ciel looks back as Sebastian opens the door, glancing back to meet the blue eyes of the other man. Ciel's eyes soften as they land on the other's red cheek. He walks to Sebastian, reaching up to run his fingers over Sebastian's cheek gently, "I'm sorry by the way... For punching you and all... I get violent when I'm confused. It won't happen again I promise." 

Sebastian smiles sadly, putting his hand over Ciel's, making the Ciel press his hand flat against Sebastian's cheek. Ciel blushes deeply, but doesn't try to pull away this time. Sebastian sighs, running his thumb over Ciel's hand gently, "It's okay Ciel. I'm sorry for the cruel things I've done and said." Ciel shakes his head, looking at the ground, "But you haven't done anything."

Sebastian lets go of Ciel's hand, frowning, "It's my fault you've been overworked, and I called you a commoner and pompous..." Ciel shakes his head, looking back up to meet the ruby ones staring down at him, "It's okay, Sebastian. I promise. I just need time to think about all of this."

Sebastian nods once, crossing his arms across his chest, "I understand, Ciel. You can have all the time you need to think about this. I'll wait for you." Ciel nods, turning away from Sebastian, "Thanks....." With that, Ciel walks out of the main office, never looking back. 

~~~

A month later, Ciel still hasn't given Sebastian an answer. Ciel spent hours upon hours thinking about Sebastian and his words, but it's already too late. Vincent's already said he's stepping down and Ciel's already started packing his things. He's going to move back to Arizona. Ciel knows Sebastian won't move with him. 

Sebastian will probably just scoff and blow Ciel off, telling Ciel he's being needy and self-centered. Ciel's worried beyond belief about leaving the zoo and all the new friends he's made. Alois decided he'd move to Arizona with Ciel to keep him company, and to scout for any cute takers. 

Ciel complied, as long as Alois got a job so he's not just living off of Ciel. Alois was happy to agree, as long as they had a big house near a coffee shop. Alois couldn't live without coffee and Ciel couldn't live without sweets. It was a fair agreement. Ciel already found a house only a block from a little café, and he paid in advance to rent it for six months. 

As Ciel closes another box, taping the flaps together, Alois skips in, giggling brightly, "Hey hey! How's the packing coming along?" Ciel grumbles to himself, picking the box up and moving it to the other side of the room, "I got my maids to do most of the easy stuff, but I'm packing my desk and bookcase and it's taking longer than I thought it would. want to help me out...?"

Alois laughs loudly, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder, "Let me say this the nicest way I can... I don't work. I never will unless it is absolutely necessary." Ciel sighs, smacking Alois' arm away, "I don't have time for games Alois. I need something sweet..." Alois grabs Ciel's hand, "Ooh! Are we going back to the zoo? You can get that sweet plate of man that works in the tiger exhibit!"

Ciel's eyes sadden as he looks away from Alois, "There's no way I can see him..... But I have to tell them I'm quitting." Alois looks at Ciel sadly, then gives a sad smile, "Come on. Let's get some hot chocolate before we go... There's this really amazing store down the street from the zoo and it's such a lovely day for walking." 

Ciel looks out of the window next to him, seeing a thin sheet of snow covering almost everything, "Yes. Such a lovely day...." Ciel rolls his eyes as Alois giggles, bouncing on his toes, "Awesome! Dress warm and we'll leave in ten minutes!" With that, Alois bounds out.

Ciel smiles slightly at his friend and dresses in a pit of tight jeans and a dark blue sweater that brings out his eyes. He wraps a black scarf around his neck and ties up his boots before walking back out into the hallway. He's not really sure that he's ready to see Sebastian yet. He's avoided him for the past month, but now he's going to see him, and he doesn't want to know what Sebastian will say about him moving. Ciel hopes he won't be hurt by Sebastian's words.


	8. Part Eight

Ciel glares up at the grey sky as he walks next to Alois. Alois is almost skipping, smiling like a doofus. Alois looks at Ciel to see him unhappy and stops skipping, "What's wrong?" Ciel looks at Alois, linking his arm with his, "I'm just worried about seeing Sebastian..." 

Alois smiles, patting Ciel's hand lightly, "Hey... Don't sweat it. I'm here so you don't have to do this alone." Ciel smiles slightly, nodding his head. He looks forward and sees a pretty nice looking café, "Is that where we're going?" Alois smiles, pulling Ciel to the door, "Yup! A friend of mine works here!"

Ciel looks around as Alois opens the door and ushers him, impressed by the luxurious decor. Alois walks to the counter and starts chatting with a red haired barista. Ciel follows slowly, kind of awkward around the stranger. Alois smiles at Ciel, "This is my best friend, Ciel. Ciel this is a friend of mine, Luka. We met while you ignored me for a month." 

Ciel chuckles awkwardly, remembering when he wouldn't dare talk to anyone, but his father. Luka smiles a bright, toothy smile, extending a hand to the slate haired man, "I'm Luka! Nice to meet you!" Ciel shakes his hand a few times, and looks at the menu, "What's the sweetest thing on the menu?"

Luka smiles sweetly, "Well. I'd say the Sebastian Cake." Ciel's eyes widen at the name, then narrow suspiciously, "Why in the devil is it named that?" Luka laughs, not knowing how much the name annoyed him, "We have a special baker that comes in every few days and prepares the best cakes. His name's Sebastian so it's only fitting for us to name the specialties after him."

Ciel sighs, nodding slightly. It's not such an uncommon name. Alois smiles, slapping down some money, "We'll take two and two coffees!" Luka smiles, sticking the money in the cash register and getting the cake, "Here you are, sirs! Have a good day!" Ciel gets his cup of coffee, immediately going to the sugar he drops four cubes of sugar in his coffee before taking a sip. 

Alois adds a lot of creamer and two lumps of sugar, then sips it happily, "Ah. Best coffee in town." Ciel nods, sipping his coffee again, "We should head to the zoo now..." Alois pouts, sipping his coffee, "Okay... Bye Luka!!" Luka waves as the two men walk out into the chilled air again. 

Ciel looks at the slice of chocolate cake in his hand, "It just looks like normal cake..." Alois takes a bite out of his slice, then moans loudly, "Holy crap no. It's not just cake. It's not just cake....." Ciel stares wide eyed at his friend, then looks back at the seemingly normal cake. Ciel shrugs then takes a bite and immediately moans. The taste is the most sweet thing he's ever sunk his teeth in. 

Alois looks at the sky as swallows, "Woah. Dude that is some sexy cake..." Ciel knots his eyebrows and looks at his friend, "Can you use sexy as an adjective to describe cake?" Alois looks at Ciel with the straightest face Ciel has ever seen, "If calling this cake sexy is wrong then I never wanna be right."

Ciel laughs, linking his arm with Alois' again, "Me neither, my friend. Me neither." They walk in the front gates of the zoo and go into the main office. Ciel looks around and sees no one, "They must all be working. Good." Alois takes another bite of his cake, biting his lip to hold back the moan of pleasure that comes with eating the most delectable cake ever.

Ciel laughs at his face of ecstasy, taking another bite of his own. Ciel smiles slightly then look toward his locker, "I need to clean my locker out." Alois nods, taking a seat on the bench outside the locker room, "I'll wait here." Ciel nods, walking into the room while taking another bite. He moans quietly and walks to his locker, opening it quickly. 

He gets his change of clothes and shoes out, then looks around. He spots Sebastian's locker and sighs quietly. He shoves the clothes and shoes under his arm, grabbing the duffle bag also in his locker. He puts the clothes in the bag and throws it over his shoulder. Just as he's walking to the door, it opens, making Ciel jump and almost drop his cake. "Hey watch it! You almost made me drop my cake..." Ciel looks up to meet deep red eyes.

Ciel takes a step back, holding his cake close to his chest, "Oh... Um hi....." Sebastian scans him once, then narrows his eyes, "Is that... The Sebastian Cake?" Ciel narrows his eyes, taking a bite of it, biting his lip to keep from moaning again, "Yes....."

Sebastian smiles slightly, "I'm glad to see some people enjoy it. It took me a few years to perfect the recipe." Ciel's eyes widen and he almost drops his cake, but he wouldn't dare because it's the best cake in the world, "No....." Sebastian chuckles, leaning against a locker, "Yup." Ciel frowns slightly, looking down at the cake sadly, "But this cake makes me happy..."

Sebastian frowns, leaning in closer to Ciel, "Why can't I make you happy without you not liking it...?" Ciel stares up at Sebastian, biting his lip, "I'm leaving... I'm moving back to Arizona with Alois..." Sebastian backs away, his eyes widening slightly, "When...?" Ciel looks down, eyes watering slightly, "I have four days."

Sebastian sighs, grabbing the cake from Ciel and putting on a bench. He grabs Ciel's shoulders, pulling him close, "I'm sorry.... But I can't go with you... I would, honestly I would drop everything and go, but I just got a promotion and I can't leave....."

Ciel smiles sadly, burying his face into Sebastian's shirt, tears falling down his cheeks. Ciel sniffs quietly, "I know. I wasn't expecting you to. I just wanted to say goodbye."


	9. Part Nine

Ciel cried for an hour before he pulled away from Sebastian's now stained shirt. He smiled sadly at the man before waving, "I'll see you around, Sebastian..... It was... Really nice meeting you..." 

Sebastian waves as the slate haired man walked out of the locker room and out of his life for the last time. Sebastian felt wetness on his cheek, but didn't bother wiping his stray tear. He sighed as he looked down at the forgotten cake on the bench, "At least you got to try the cake I made for you..."

-7 month skip-

Ciel stares at the paper in his hand, debating whether or not he should do something about it, or just leave it to be forgotten on his desk. Ciel's dad has been emailing him constantly for the past three weeks, asking him to give him to company back. Ciel finally decided to just ignore him, but he just won't quit. 

When Ciel stopped reading his email, his dad started emailing his assistant, Maria. She would come in almost every hour, handing him the same exact sheet of paper he's looking at right now. Ciel crumples the paper, tossing it in the already overfilled trash bin. 

Ciel groans, buzzing Maria over the intercom, "Maria. What meetings do I have today?" Maria's quiet, shy voice floats through the speakers slowly, "One more meeting today, sir. CEO of the Tiger's Eye Law Company." Ciel sighs, rubbing his forehead gently, "Can we cancel it?"

Maria laughs quietly, "No sir. They're downstairs." Ciel groans loudly, slamming his head down roughly. Maria gasps quietly, "Sir? Are you okay? Sir?" Ciel sighs again, sitting up, "I'm fine. Send them up. I want to get this over with. Alois is at our house alone and I honestly don't trust him."

Maria stands, turning off the intercom as Ciel straightens his desk. Ciel looks at himself in the mirror on the far wall to see himself a mess. His eyes are sunken in from many nights crying himself to sleep. His hair hasn't been combed in two days. He's lost about twenty pounds and someone could see his ribs if he were take his shirt off. 

Ciel examines himself in the mirror, trying to tame the mop-like monstrosity on his head without prevail. A knock interrupts him and he walks back to his desk, "Enter." Just as he's sitting, the door opens and in steps the crimson-eyed, ebony-haired saint that has been plaguing his dreams for the past seven months. 

Ciel stops short, tears forming in his eyes. He clears his throat, sitting quietly, "I've read over your proposal many times and I've come to the conclusion th-" "What's happened to you, Ciel?" Ciel looks up to see the piercing red eyes scanning him. 

Ciel clears his throat, smoothing out his suit, "I don't know what you mean, sir." Sebastian stands, looking around Ciel's office as he does so, "You're skinnier. Your eyes have multiple bags under your eyes, which means you haven't slept in days. Your hair is a mess. What happened?"

Ciel stands, crossing his arms, "This is a business meeting. If you want to talk about my personal matters, then we can go somewhere to talk." Sebastian chuckles, walking to Ciel, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Ciel's cheeks redden, his mouth falling open. Before he can speak, a short ring sounds. "Sir, your lover is here. He says it's urgent." Ciel's eyes widen as he looks at Sebastian. Sebastian's still looking around at his office as Ciel walks to his desk. He presses a button, "Send him up." He lets go of the button and sits on the edge of his desk, "Um. He's not my lover... If you wanted to know. We tell everyone that because it's easier explaining why he's always here."

Sebastian chuckles, "I know, Ciel. I know you only want me. Which is why I went into law in the first place." Ciel stares at him, his cheeks red, "Sebastian. I seriously doubt you would do all of this just because of me." Sebastian nods a few times, "You're right. My father's been pressuring me to take over the business since I was nineteen. Now was as good of time as ever."

Ciel stares wide-eyes as the door swings open to reveal a very pissed of Alois, "Cieeel! Can I please quit?! The customers are pricks and the manager keeps getting handsy with me!" Ciel stands, walking to Alois, "Come on. One of our agreements for you to stay with me was that you had to get a job. This is the third job you've had since we moved here."

Alois stomps his foot and looks around, finally noticing the attractive man in the corner, "Wait isn't that the sexy guy that worked at the zoo that you were infatuated with?!" Ciel facepalms, "Yes Alois. Look, I'm in a meeting right now. So can we please talk about this on my lunch break?" Alois nods a few times, smiling slyly at Ciel. Ciel rolls his eyes, pushing Alois out of his office, "I'll see you later!"

Ciel turns around to see Sebastian perusing his desk. "Please don't. There are very confidential documents in there," Ciel says while walking over to him. Sebastian picks up a piece of paper as Ciel pushes him away, "This looks important." Ciel grabs the paper, examining it closely, "Don't just pick up papers. This is personal." Scrawled on the page are multiple drawings of Sebastian. 

Ciel blushes slightly, stuffing the paper into an already packed drawer, "That is not important. This is a business meeting." Sebastian smiles slightly at the red cheeks of the younger man, "I was just curious how you were coping with my not being there."

Ciel stares at the older man, pushing his slate bangs out of his eyes. Ciel couldn't stop his eyes from watering as he walks to the older man, grabbing his lapels. "Please don't. I don't want to lose everything again."


End file.
